Anubis Returns!
by hoaloverrocks
Summary: new enemies are back! new people come and more people are added to Sibuna. peddie, fabina, amfie, and jara. more couples may be added
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis

Twist in Season 3

**Nina's POV:**

Nina sat in her plane seat staring out the window well it was raining buckets. *sigh* she was tired of being on the plane but it was just about fifteen minutes until she landed and an hour until she got to Anubis House.

**Fabian's POV:**

Fabian couldn't wait until Nina got there. Just last year they had defeated Senhkara and found the Mask of Anubis, (long story). It was Cloudy out and not that nice but nothing could get his feelings down until he found out about the news!

**Jerome's POV: **

Finally Jerome had gotten Mara to be his girlfriend after he finally admitted his feeling for her and now she was pulling up in a cab! When Mara got out she got her suitcase, paid the man a good profit, and ran to meet Jerome.

**Mara's** **Pov:**

When Mara saw Jerome she was overwhelemed with happiness she really didn't care how much money she gave the cab driver because he did driver her all this way to get to see her Jerome! She ran towards Jerome and jumped into his arms well he spun her around. She laughed and then kissed Jerome on the cheek which made both of them blush. She looked into his eyes until he got the most worried and scared look on his face that she had ever seen!

**Jerome's POV:**

Jerome was looking Mara in the eyes until he saw it out of the corner of his eye, the man and women he thought we would never see again!

**Ha looks like you won't find out what happens next until you read the next chapter, (and the chapter after that, and the chapter after that, and the chapter after that!) and so on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber's POV:**

Amber walked into the house to find Fabian staring out the window. She greeted him with a hug and then asked to help with her four other bags. She already had four with her. *aah* Amber walked into her room and couldn't believe what she saw.

**Alfie's POV:**

Alfie was walking on the path to House of Anubis hoping that Amber was already there sense she finally stuck with the idea of being his girlfriend. So when he was walking he saw Mara and Jerome hand in hand walking down the path hand in hand and decided to pull a huge prank on them. Alfie snuck into the woods where Mara was nearest and grabbed her and pulled her up into the tree. Mara was about to scream until she saw it was Alfie. She didn't want to be rude Alfie was guessing because that's Mara for you but she was laughing anyways. Jerome was mad but sense Mara was ok he let Alfie walk with them. When they opened the door and heard a scream coming from upstairs. They all bolted upstairs.

**Amber's POV:**

Amber found A short Blonde hair strand laying on her window sill and their was a note on her bed. it said, "Watch ur back blonde or you won't know what will hit u... or even worse." She was frozeon solid and screamed when someone grabbed her arm. She whipped around and saw it was Alfie that grabbed her and Mara and Jerome were behind him. She started to cry and she felt Alife's arms rap around her. Mara had already read the note but was confused. Jerome couldn't think of what to say so he just said "lets go see who else is here but followed Mara out with a look of relief and worriness. Amber finally had calmed down and hid the note under her bed to show to nina later.

**Mara's POV:**

Mara was upset because she could tell something was being hid from her but then Nina walked in and joy rushed over her because it was her american friend! For a while Mara forgot about it... for now.

**Nina's POV:**

Nina rushed in and Fabian hugged her until she almost couldn't breath which suprised her. Then they shared a passionate kiss and Nina heard Ambers's voice. Amber came down and gave Nina a hug until her face turned purple. Then she whispered in her ear, " sibuna meeting in the woods later tonight alright, meet at the clearing."

**Hm wonder what will happen with Mara and Who's blonde hair strand that is. If you want to share your ideas please post it in my reviews. Chapter three coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Patricia's POV:**

Patricia was sitting in the common room of Anubis House when Eddie walked in. She glared at him but finally went and gave him a hug. Eddie replied by saying "What gives Yacker, that's not like you." She just responded by saying "Well my glare didn't work so I figured you may want a hug sense you finally get to see me dufus."

**Eddie's POV:**

Eddie didn't want to admit it but he was excited when he saw Patricia and when he gave her a hug he didn't know how to react at first but she did so it worked well. Patricia told Eddie what she did over the summer and Eddie told her what he did. "finally" Eddie thought when he realized Patricia was staring at him. He thought this maybe the perfect time to kiss so he leaned in and she leaned in and right when they were about to kiss, Amber walked in calling a Sibuna meeting sense Eddie was in the club and so was Jerome.

**"At the Clearing all the Sibuna's are there"**

**Amber's POV:**

Amber had the note in her hand and a bag with the short blonde hair strand in it. She passed it around and once it got back to her their was a scream, the fire was blown out, and then it went dark. Amber leaned into Alfie who put an arm around her but still was afraid to show to much affection but she just snuggled in closer so Alfie felt like it was ok if he held her more.

**Jerome's POV:**

Jerome would have reconized that scream anywhere. It had came from Mara! His Mara! Jerome bolted through the woods until he ran into something. It sent a sharp pain through his body but then he heard a "who's there?" Jerome just followed the sound and came up upon what he believed was Mara. He grabbed the girl by the arm who was blind folded and had her hands and legs bond together. Dragging the mysterious figure through the woods he finally reached the spot. The sibuna's had lit a fire and saw that it was Mara who was in Jerome's grasp. Jerome looked at them with a wild look on his face because he might have to face the fact and reveal Sibuna to Mara.

**Mara's POV:**

Mara had to admit that she was terrified when she got grabbed in the woods thinking that the people came back after telling her they wood. She didn't say a word because her voice seem to be stuck in the back of her throat. Finally she felt the bonds coming off and when the blind fold was taken off she saw Jerome and fell into his arms. It had been all so sudden and the news of a Sibuna Club hit her. Jerome had his arms rapped around her not willing to let go so she had to shuffle to move around to see everybody. Mara was shocked by the news but it all seemed to make sense to her and was glad that her boyfriend didn't have to hide secrets from her. She never told what she had seen that night thought because it was more than one person, not two, but three people! And one of them seemed to be a girl her age with her name staring with a W. That's all Mara heard before she blacked out. She figured she would tell them the next day but big news was happening on that day Mara figured she would tell them almost making her want to leave Anubis.

**As you can see that chapter was mostly about Jerome and Mara but trust me the next chapter will shock you all if you didn't already figure it out. Post in my reviews what you think will happen in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mara's POV:**

Mara woke up at ten the next morning remembering what had happened yesterday and that it really wasn't a dream. She planned to tell Jerome about the girl and ask if she should tell Sibuna. When she told Jerome he looked at her questionable and asked if she was sure. She swore she was because that's who she heard most. Somehow she had to convince Jerome that it was all true.

**Jerome's POV:**

Jerome thought long and hard about what Mara had said and finally he decided that she was telling the truth when Victor and Trudy came down the stairs. Trudy yelled to everyone to gather around. Jerome stould by Mara and w

hispered in her ear that he believed her which made her smile and give him a giant hug.

**Trudy's POV:**

Trudy announced that new students were arriving that day. Their names were KT and Willow. She looked around and saw some students frowning, smiling, shrugging, and lastly gasping.

**Mara's POV:**

Right after Trudy said those names it hit her. The girl that had tried to kidnap her had the same name, Willow! Trudy announced that the new students would be arriving in around and hour so she figured to do what they called a sibuna meeting so she could tell them what she had found out. It might not be the same Willow but if it was Anubis better watch their backs!

***Sibuna is sitting down in Amber and Nina's room in a circle and on the floor***

**Nina's POV:**

So Nina figured that she would let Mara talk sense she did end up calling the meeting after all. When Nina heard the News she believed it sense Mara was a typical type and wouldn't lie about such a crazy expierence. Willow seemed like a sweet name but thats what the bad guys always seem to do, act sweet until they strike. In this case though it was more of a girl then a guy. So Nina figured she would show Mara the tunnels tonight through the library sense they didn't have enough lockets. Nina then wanted to tell Mara about all the kidnappings so she would know how serious this club was. Then the door bell rang. *ding dong*

**KT's POV:**

KT walked into House of Anubis and the weirdest feeling rushed over her. She decided to let it go sense maybe she thought it was just home-sickness. KT was totally wrong though, her adventure to London was just beginning.

**Willow's POV:**

Willow walked into Anubis House, which she had been to many times. Secretley she had followed Rufus around until he caught her but after she told him what she wanted he let her be on his team. Rufus, she missed him dearly and couldn't wait until he just might eventually get to come back. For now though she had her own team to deal with and she knew nobody would be expecting it! Willow found out facts mostly about Amber though sense she knew that she would be able to work her way into the ditsy blonde's mind. She was sharing the attic with KT and a girl named Joy sense the attic was the biggest.

**Joy's POV:**

Joy soon got news that she was staying in the attic with a girl named Willow and KT. "this will be soo much fun!" Joy thought sense she loved girl bonding time. She had just made her bed when the newbies walked in and without thinking she greeted them with a hug. Willow had sandy blonde hair and seemed super sweet. KT had brown hair and a dark complex but she had to admit she was way prettier than Willow but decided to keep that to herself not wanting to get both of them on Willow's bad side.

**Nina's POV:**

The Sibuna's were finally showing Mara the tunnels and she seemed to be astonished and amazed. It wasn't Nina's favorite place in the house but it held so many others mysteries just waiting to burst so she thought she would eventually become used to it. The Sibuna's told her all what happened throughout the years and it fasinated Mara sense it slipped by without even being noticed. They told her about Patricia, Rufus, Vera, (which Mara had already suspected), also Trudy, and lastly Victor.

**Jerome's POV:**

Jerome had to tell Mara about the reason why he was gone and when she found out she embraced him and kissed him passionatly on the lips. Jerome felt saddened that his girlfriend would now have to face all these difficulties and he swore that he would do everything in his right mind to protect her. Then they found out that the newbies were here and had to go face what seemed, for the moment, to be Sibuna's biggest fear yet!

**I finally added joy! Were u suprised when u found out Rufus wasn't going to be in the story from what you heard in the first chapter it seemed to obvious but nope that's not how i role lol! i will update as soon as possible so plz enjoy and keep reading and reviewing! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own house of anubis and this is my version of season three**

**Willow's** **POV: **Hm looks like i'll go make friends with Amber now sense that is my plan. Willow walked over to Amber. **SQUEE!** your Amber Millington! I love you! Your my role model. So lets talk! I know a super cool place in the woods.

**Amber's POV:** I was startled at first but i figured this might help Sibuna so i said sure as we walked off into the depths of the woods.

We were talking when all of a sudden i saw Vera and and somebody from my past. I didn't remember his name though. All i remembered was that he turned on Patricia when he was supposed to help us find Joy. Willow then looked at my and started to laugh. Then everything went black.

**Nina's POV:** Sibuna had called a meeting at the clearing so we could discuss the newbies. KT seemed like a nice girl and so did Willow. But we still needed to find out more about them. On our way we saw Willow and Amber talking. I'm not really sure why Amber was talking but at every noise she looked around. Then i looked at her face and saw how terrified she really looked. Alfie was freaking out because he thought Willow might do something to Amber. Then when we looked to our right we saw two people. We both knew them well but one we never expected to see again.

**Patricia's POV: **Without thinking just as somebody put a gag over Amber's mouth making her fall asleep and Sibuna was holding Alife back i knew i had to do something. I just stepped out and said Jason Winkler. Sibuna, still being hidden, froze. Eddie just looked confsued and angry, but also upset. An Osirian upset? that is not something you see everyday.

Jason just smiled and said "Nice to see you again Patricia. Where's the rest of your little scooby gang?" i stuttered and then said uh back at the house. Yeah that's uh it. I just came for a walk all on my own? Oh very well. "Willow take Amber back to the house and say u found her in the woods knocked out."Willow said yes sir and walked off towards the house. Alfie followed them cautiously and so did Mara. Then KT did as well. Wait KT?! When did she get out here.

Then i heard Jason say, "Patricia come along. Were going to Rufus's barn" i looked at him and took off running. Vera and Him caught up to me thought sense i was wearing grabbed me well Jason carressed my hair. "Now come along darling. We don't want to be late for the master of this plan do we?" i was looking around frantically and saw Sibuna gone. They must've figured to go to the barn or something. Well at least i hope. A gage was put around my mouth and jason still held onto me like i was a fragile doll. Vera just laughed and said. Do you think we didn't see your friends hiding. Your not going to the barn silly girl." She then took out something and put it over my arms and leg to numb them. Jason picked me up bridal style and kissed my cheek. I was helpless and vulnerable. Oh where is Eddie and Sibuna i kept thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eddie's POV:** I just can't believe Yacker did that. And even worse i didn't even do anything, i just stood there looking like an idiot. KT then walked up to me and we started a conversation

*Eddie=**bold,** KT=_Italics*_

_So what's going on with your little group of friends you always hang out with?_

**It nothing to worry about**

_Oh i get it! I won't tell anybody if you let me in and i won't tell Willow anything that may be important to you guys. OH and i will tell u where Patricia is too sense i pretended to follow Amber but then i just turned around and walked back._

**I'll have to discuss this with the group but i think u have a good chance of getting in.]**

_Good! _Then she walked away with a smirk on her face well twiddling the key in between her fingers. Little did she know it held many secrets to the house

***Sibuna sitting in Nina's room with Kt***

**Nina's POV: ** OK i guess KT can come into the group as long as she takes us to where Patricia is right now.

**KT's POV: **Ok she's at some place called the gatehouse. Anybody know what that is? Fabian spoke up about it being someplace where people exit and enter so we headed of to the gatehouse. As we got there some lady opened the door. She looked like the Vera lady in a way because she had blonde hair. When she walked off Eddie caught the door and looked in. Nobody appeared to be in there so we just walked in. Then we heard yelling and talking upstairs.

**Unkown POV:** I... don't understand... Yes...NO!...Goodbye...

**Patricia's POV:** Those idiots. That stupid numb stuff Vera put on me wore off in like five minutes. Jason ascended down the stairs and i heard the door slam shut. Then i started screaming for help! **HELP ME, PLZ SOMEBODY!** I saw blond hair and figured it was just that one lady, Denby, but it turnerd out to be Eddie! i Was so excited and i was never one to so much emotion but he yelled Yacker! and then came and got me from the chair with that i was tied to. We hugged and then he said i never did get a welcoming kiss so we kissed and then ran downstairs. Then we saw Jason coming. The whole Sibuna gang was downstairs. Jerome made Mara stay behind though because he is very protective over her. Jason, Denby, and Vera came in with two other people. I saw the one earlier but the other one shouldn't have been their!

**Everybody's POV, (except for KT): **RUFUS!

**Joy's POV: **Don't just stand their Sibuna run! (she was the second person and was behind them because she snuck up with mara who was hiding for the moment but appeared). Sibuna pushed passed everybody because the evil gang was all in shock to see everybody there it was quite easy. Jerome came out and grabbed Mara and my hand and pulled us with him. He cared about everybody i guess but he never really showed it. Although i know when it came to Rufus he didn't want him to hurt any of us. Sibuna all buddied up with somebody. I was with KT now sense it was easier to be split into two. We all made it back to Anubis house safely. It was then that I realized how dangerous this year would really be. In this case i was keeping my friends close than my enemies.

**And i will leave off at their. Not sure when my next update will be but i know i will be adding more Joy and maybe she'll get together with jerome or Mick will come back. You choose. Should Mick come back and get together with Joy to create Moy or should Jerome and Mara break up and Jerome and Joy get together creating Jeroy? I like both but i still thought Jara was cuter. And should somebody leave Anubis house? like for instance Trudy or Victor. Or should Willow turn out to have a evil twin who is impersonating her? Leave all the answers and more idea's in the comment box down below. I like to hear my readers thoughts and idea's. Their all really creative! So thx and keep reading! also the last sentence comes from the saying keep your friends close and enemies closer but Joy's not doing that. I do not own HOA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to Randomdizzy for answering all my questions! keep up the good idea's I really appreciate it! :) and anybody else who has idea's feel free to let me know about them and other stories you would like me to write! thx ~ hoaloverrocks**

**I don't own HOA**

** Trudy's POV: ** Lovelies come here, their is a surprise waiting here for you! I was so happy when he arrived because I knew everybody lost a part of them when he left. Amber screamed when he saw them and Fabian looked very excited. "Well I will leave you here to talk to him dearies.

**Fabian's POV:** I was shocked to see Mick standing by the door. Amber seemed just as excited as me. We both gave Mick a group hug. Then Trudy called dinner so we all went to eat. Then another person walked in. Willow?! But Willow was sitting by Alfie so that had to be impossible. Willow's here the girl started to yell but then she saw the other girl, glared at her, and said Wilma? Willow aka Wilma said surprise and ran out of the room and out the door. I'm more then positive we wouldn't see Wilma for a while.

**LINEBREAK**

**Amber's POV:** Alfie which theme should I go with? For what Ambs? Alfie questioned. For your party silly, I said as I looked Alfie directly in the eye. He looked shocked but then remembered that it was Friday and we were having two weeks off because of termites in the school so his B-day party was on Sunday, the same day as his birthday.

**Alfie's POV:** Um how about Zombie's and Alien's! OH and we can have a bunch of food right Ambs? She said of course and I was so excited. A rock was then thrown through the open window directly at Amber's head. I pushed Amber over onto the ground and landed next to her. She gave me a look like what was that for? I told her a rock was thrown through the window and we saw Wilma or Willow running into the woods. I'm pretty sure Wilma is like the evil twin or something. She kind of reminds me of Patricia but she's a lot more evil then Trixie. Amber then hugged me, gave me a peck on the lips, and smiled at me. We decided to watch some Doctor Who after the incident but I just couldn't shake off the feeling that Wilma was targeting Amber. We need to be careful now that Rufus is on the loose. Hopefully things go smoothly on my B-day.

**Remember to leave your idea's in my comments. I really like them and they definitely help me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a chapter on Alfie's b-day lots of Amfie and some of the other couples. Somone special might get asked out too! **

**Thx for another awesome comment Randomdizzy**

**I don't own HOA**

**No one's POV:** Amber was wearing a lace coral dress with a bright blue belt around the middle. and bright blue flats with little black bows at the end. Nina was wearing a red flowing skirt with a purple and white striped top. She had white flats on with red bows. Mara was wearing a green skin tight dress that flowed out towards the bottom. She had on sparkly silver flats. Willow was wearing a multi color sparkly dress with pink high heels. Kt was wearing black leggings with a dressy blue-green top. she had on tall brown boots. Joy was wearing a yellow strapless dress with blue high heels Lastly, Patricia was wearing black legging with a dark purple/blue mini dress. she had on purple flats that had raised heels.

**Alfie's POV:** I was eating a bunch of food well Amber was excepting all the presents people brought so she could make sure none of them were fragile. She bought me a bunch of presents and i bought one for her sense i didn't really remember to get her a present last year so i thought this would make up for it. Amber was the greatest girlfriend ever! After she saw that everybody was here she skipped over to me. I said, "Amber you look amazing!" and she responded by saying, "Well thank you Alfie, you don't look to shabby yourself." Then she kissed me on the cheek. Everybody sang Happy Birthday later on to me and then I got to open my presents. Nina got me a zombie video game, Fabian got me an alien pillow, Jerome got me a prank kit, Mara got me a how to guide on how to tell if somebody is really an alien, Joy got me an alien goop making kit, Mick got me a green football with a bite taken out of it that said zombie, Eddie got me man diapers as a joke, Patricia got me an alien shirt, Willow got me a zombie shirt, Kt got me the scariest movie of all time with zombie's in it that we would watch later. Which all the girls were scared of, (Fabian and Nina were switched and Patricia wasn't scared), and Lastly, Amber got me twenty free passes to go see movies with her or Jerome, A bunch of money so i could take the whole Anubis gang to my favorite restaurant, (which was very expensive), and a bunch of other really cool knick-knacks.

**Mick's POV:** I had really come to like Joy over the past couple days and wanted to know if she would be my gf. I went up and asked her out and luckily she said **YES! A MILLION TIMES** **YES!**

**Alfie's POV: **Amber was sitting next to me on the floor. Jerome and Mara were next to us. Patricia was next to Joy on the couch and Mick and Fabian were next to each other. Eddie was sitting in one chair well nina was sitting in the other. Trudy brought out a giant beanbag for Willow and Kt to share. They had become really close friends. Then Trudy had to go home and Victor was at the hospital because he hurt his leg. When the movie got into the scary parts Kt, Willow, Joy, Mara, and Amber screamed. Joy really seemed to like the movie though. Kt and Willow were huddled close together, (in a friendly way guys so please don't be racist about some of the friendships in the story because i don't support awful and cruel feed back towards it), Mara was basically hiding under the blanket which Jerome seemed to be jealous of, (i laughed to myself at the thought of Jerome being jealous of a blanket.) Amber was huddled into my side in fear and i was holding her. When the girl opened the closet she jumped onto my lap. Mara was even deeper under the blanket and was hiding behind Jerome. I was very happy that Amber was being affectionate though.

**After movie**

**Amber's** **POV:** Alfie came upstairs with me after the movie. I was definitely not going up the stairs alone. He thanked me for the awesome party and i said anything for you beau! When he was about to leave I yelled, "Alfie wait! Will u stay up here until i fall asleep please?" He had a smile on his face and said sure Ambs. Then after about ten minutes i fell asleep.

**Ok so Thats the end. Plz leave your comments down below! Also you can probably tell that my favorite couples are Jara and Amfie. Old couples sadly! :( Well thx for reading guys! I will update soon! **

**~hoaloverrocks**


	9. Authors Note

**I'm having a bit of writers block and need more idea's to get me back on track. I'm keeping my couples and everybody here though. So help me out and a shout out to randomdizzy sense she has helped me most! ~** **hoaloversrock**

**P.S. i love all the comments but somebody always says more mas between jerome and mara was does mas mean? although i still love that you comment!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thx to randomdizzy for giving me some great idea's! i will take off from their but they probably won't be exactly what you wrote. I will try to get in as many chapters as possible but my cousins are coming soon and their younger so i will have to hang with them. **

**I do no own HOA or Taylor Laughtner**

**Amber's POV:** I woke up pretty early and saw that Alfie gone! Gone, i tell you gone! I rushed down stairs in my pink silk pajama's into Alfie's room without knocking. Luckily i was very silent because Jerome and Alfie didn't here me come in. Alfie, oh Alfie, i'm so glad that he's okay. I noticed Jerome stirring so i hid in the dark corner. Jerome got up and i could see him through the light of the window. I thought, how does Jerome get almost as good of a six pack like Taylor Laughtner when he's so skinny and never works out?! Oh well. Jerome put a shirt on and walked out of his room. I was about to leave when Alfie got up at threw me on his bed. He was on top of me. I yelled at him (not that loud though) Alfie, it's me, Amber.

**Alfie's POV:** Then she said, Alfie can you get off of me? I said, oh sorry Ambs, sure. She got up and brushed her clothes off. Then Jerome came in with Mara and said, I was just grabbing my coat. Mara spoke up and said, Oh Jerome, lets invite them to go with us on our night picnic. He looked at her then nodded. Mara just smiled at Amber and said, Would you like to come? Amber squealed and grabbed Mara pulling her up to her room. I looked at Jerome, he nodded and started digging in his drawers.

**Mara's POV:** Amber dragged me upstairs into the room that we shared. Nina was in Patricia and Joy's room for the night luckily. Amber pulled out red skinny jeans and a white and black shirt with 3 quarter length sleeves out of my drawer. Then she gave me black ugg boots. Lastly, she gave me a balck leather jacket and curled my hair. She looked at my questionably and then put a red beanie on my head. Amber then got ready and put on a white dress with blue tights and purple high heels. She crimped her hair and put it in a low, side pony tail. Then she grabbed a purple jacket and we left.

**Alfie's POV:** Amber and Mara came down the stairs and they looked beautiful. amber was drop dead gorgeous though. I hugged her and spun her around. She just laughed and when i put her down we shared a quick but passionate kiss. Jerome lead us to a spot near the clearing. When we were picking up. Their was a bright light that came from the clearing. Amber grabbed my hand and Jerome grabbed Mara's hand. Amber and i looked at each other and nodded then we started heading towards the clearing. Jerome and Mara were already there. We saw a staircase made of gold leading down into the earth and it was glowing a bright yellow.

**Jerome's POV:** When Amber and Alfie, and Mara and I were half way down the staircase the night above us closed. Then somebody appeared in front of us. They said, I am Isis, You must find my staff or you will die. We all woke up in the ground in the clearing. I was midday. Then we all ran to house of Anubis and yelled Sibuna meeting! luckily Mick Trudy and Victor weren't there. When we got up in the attic we began to tell our story.


End file.
